


You are mine! -Loki x reader one-shot

by Deanasaurus (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Smut, loki claiming you, out door sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Deanasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki takes you and claims you as his own!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are mine! -Loki x reader one-shot

One-Shot ‘Your mine, and only mine ‘  
  
  


You are out with friends and in the distance stand’s a tall, mischievous stranger emerging from the shadows into the spot lights of glowing amber street lights. Your friends didn't know who he was, but you knew,

_Oh god how you knew._

He lied in your deepest, darkest thoughts and you hated that he knew it. Brushing past your shoulder, slowly tracing his slender fingers along your waist as he continue down the street, Leaving you with a shiver down your spine and pins and needles to attack at your skin.

Finding any excuse to leave your friends, you made your way along to where you knew he would be waiting.

And there he was.

Pressing your back against the wall, you tilt your head to the left to find his stormy emerald green eyes locked on your (e/c).   
Your stomach tightened, as if a rope was being stretched with every breathe of his and every kissed he place on your bare, open neck.   
  
Wrapping his arm around your waist and with the other pulling you closer to him. Your lips now like magnets, puling and pushing on one another force, your tongues now inter-twined. Raising your arms above your head, he slowly moved from your lips , down your neck to the top of your shirt, unbuttoning from the bottom up.

Your chest now open to his hungry eyes, he become creasing them with him cold lips. You look at him for reassurance before beginning to undo his shirt, pushing it to the floor. The rope now tightening with every touch of his. Your hands now lie on his hips and his now on yours.

Pressing himself against you feel how aroused he has become. Slipping his hands down your pants he slowly begins to push them down, revealing your opening. You now have your hands down his and pushing them of to the ground. Lifting you up around his waist, you wrap your legs around him, clenching your finger in his raven black hair. Placing his hard-on at the open of your cunt, he thrust in as hard as he can, A smirk paints on his face as he hears your moans and groans.

He likes that he has this compelling control over you.

Knowing how much you want this he decides to tease, pulling out of you slowly, leaving you feeling empty. His slender fingers now in your cunt. Pushing in and out stealing noises from your throat, biting your lip you try and stop them but this was too much pleasure to with hold.

He whispered in your ear “Beg for me” you respond with a tug on his hips pulling him as close as he possible let you.

Trailing his lips down your left breast he demands you to “Beg for me”,

pulling him closer again your whisper in his ear “Please, please Loki just take me, I'm all yours”

Chuckling to himself he pull you in and thrust upwards harder than ever, each time getting harder, Deeper and faster.

A moan slips from his lips and he says

“Say my name” “Loki”

“Say my name!” he says louder and more dominantly

“Loki!” You moan

“SAY MY NAME” This time screaming it.

“LOKI!” Without hesitation you scream.

Resting you down gently he looks into your pleasure filled eyes and whispers in a deep, dark tone

“You are mine, and only mine. I have claimed you and you will do as i ask”

A simple nod is needed before he vanished, leaving you alone and awaiting his return.

**Author's Note:**

> So this si my first Loki x reader  
> Let me know if its any good :)  
> And any ideas you may have :D


End file.
